The Truth Doesn't Make a Noise
by Red Wasabi
Summary: What happens to Trailbreaker when the promise of a love that he has pined for since joining the Ark's crew is cruelly deined to him?


**Title:** The Truth Doesn't Make a Noise

**Author:**Red Wasabi

**Disclaimer:** Oh you all know only in my dreams.

**Notes:**Trailbreaker/Cloudburst/after midnight. O This is actually kind of a dark fic, I don't know if I do a lot of those, but just as a warning: **Character Death**.

**Rating:** PG-13

"_'The sound of heavy panting, and a flash of silver intertwined with red and blue. Two giggling and whispering lovers that had no idea he had been down in the lower level storage facility too.' "_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trailbreaker's optics tiredly flickered off as he slid heavily to the ground. If his optics had been open they would have seen the dark swelling ocean waves as they crashed resoundingly against the steep cliff he had come to rest on, and the millions of bright stars that were scattered effortlessly across the vast night sky.

His optics weren't on though, they were off, there was nothing that he wanted to see right now. The truth was, was that he'd seen to much today.

_'The sound of heavy panting, and a flash of silver intertwined with red and blue. Two giggling and whispering lovers that had no idea he had been down in the lower level storage facility too.' _

Trailbreaker rolled over and slowly his digits began trace small characters in in the fine powdery dirt that he lay on. The steady, low thump of his core processor pumping fuel through out his frame seemed embarrassingly loud amongst the the soft sounds of the sea.

Where had he gone wrong? He'd been so _sure_ that Cloudburst's feeling had been the same. A soft, mournful sigh escaped Trailbreaker's vocalizer; he could still recall the feeling of being gently held in the protective embrace of Cloudburst's true form. How could he just _forget_ what they had shared together as prisoners in the Decepticon brig?

Trailbreaker's frame shuddered with contained grief. He should have known better, he knew what Cloudburst was like. He had always known. Even from the moment he had first laid optics on him; he'd known that he would never get as close to that distant bot as he wanted.

That hadn't stopped him from wanting though; nor killed his desire for Cloudburst. He had understood, or at least tried to convince himself that he did, why Cloudburst sought only the company of his friend and companion Landmine. His jealousy and lust grown by leaps and bounds, and as it did he realized with shamed of another emotion the had been steadily growing inside him, hatred. At first he had tried to deny those feelings. He didn't want to hate anyone, especially a fellow solider; but sometimes he...he hated Landmine-- hated him for the way Cloudburst loved him.

Trailbreaker almost blessed the day they had gotten thrown into the enemies brig. Trailbreaker's optics flickered in memory. The soothing and quiet sound of Cloudburst's voice that had lulled him into recharge and taken his mind away form the intense pain signals which all of his sensory nodes had been giving off thanks to Soundwave and his 'unique' interrogation process. A small, bitter smile formed on Trailbreaker's face, he'd face an interrogation from Soundwave every joor if it meant having Cloudburst's attention like that every time afterwards.

Trailbreaker's optics flickered on and slowly he pushed himself up so that he now sat on the edge of the steep cliff with his pedes dangling over. It was probably sick that he had actually been disappointed when they had finally been rescued; that he had felt like crying out that he hadn't had enough time yet.

A small dark chuckle suddenly sprang from his vocalizer. No, not probably, it _was_ sick, and the fact that he was ok with it just proved to him that he was obviously a sick bot from spark to outer plating. It couldn't be helped, he couldn't just stop having those thoughts and wanton wants.

The dark chuckle abruptly shifted into a hysterical laugher, that Trailbreaker was sure was a sign of his brokenness inside.

"It's no wonder Cloudburst never wanted you," He caustically whispered aloud," You're all wrong inside and out, and no on wants merchandise that's already been damaged..."

Trailbreaker's optics turned shined eerily bright as they intensely focused on some unsee able point in the inky black and midnight blue of the night ocean. It didn't matter anymore, whether he was whole or not inside. It didn't matter one single bit, because even if it was just for a moment, bliss had once been his.

Trailbreaker's optics shut off again as he listened closely to the lively rhythm of the ocean's waves beating against the walls of his cliff. Slowly he leaned forward, the thundering sound of his fuel pumps working pounded in his audio receptors, and seemed to bounce off and echo inside his head. Without warning he slipped gracefully off into the night sky, and sailed down to the jagged rocks, and sea below.

His optics remained off as the air rushed around him and he grew closer to his watery destination. Memory codes snapped on as his logic circuit desperately attempted to take in the what was going on. Suddenly he was a youngling again, getting ready for his first battle. Abruptly that memory morphed into the first time he had opened his optics, and come online. Slowly they turned into those memories, the ones that had brought him here tonight. The soft voice, those cool, and teasing hands running up and down his chest plating, rubbing his seams; promising him things that would later be denied...

One brief thought passed through his CPU, '_He had been mine._'

Then there was nothing.


End file.
